


You's Impossible Love

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: GacktJOB
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had never considered the idea that he might fall in love with a man. If kissing Gackt had never swayed him, nothing would. That was until he discovered a secret in his past that changed everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You's Impossible Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eadwine63](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eadwine63/gifts).



You smiled as Sato handed over half of his chocolate bar, thanking him politely before taking a bite. He always felt on edge around their new bassist, though he had no idea why that might be. Sato was sweet and kind, the sort of man who made others laugh and smile. He should fit in perfectly here, yet for some reason You felt strange whenever he was around the younger man.

“Hurry up love birds, Gackt's waiting.” Chachamaru teased. Sato responded with a joke of his own before getting up as if nothing was strange. Nothing was strange, it was just teasing between band mates. It shouldn't have made You feel even the tiniest bit defensive, yet it was hard not to say something nasty to Chachamaru as they went to rehearse.

Things got more awkward as the day went on, everything making him feel irritated and cross. Every kind thing Sato said, made him want to mock the boy. He just wasn't in a nice mood and he didn't even know why. Sato was the sort of guy he usually admired and strived to be like himself. Instead the other was just too good.

As his mood darkened he faked a headache and left early. Scolding himself for skipping out on practise. Gackt would be mad if he knew, but he was doing an interview on the radio that day and wasn't around. Chachamaru was far easier to lie too. That made him feel even guiltier.

Not feeling like going home, he headed into town hoping nobody would recognise him. He wasn't as famous as Gackt and could usually blend in with a crowd. Today was no different, a few people gave him looks like they recognised him, but nobody approached. It was probably for the best, who knew what he was going to say to them when he was in this mood.

In the end it was an antique shop that broke his self pity party, the framed photograph of a beautiful woman in the window making him stop and look. The painting looked old and reading the caption below he saw it had been taken in 1895 and the woman was Lady Sophie Hamilton. There was something eerily familiar about her, though he couldn't place his finger on it. She was just a blond, European looking woman. Nothing special about her at all. He couldn't tear his eyes away.

 

You was still staring at the photo when he got home. He had gone in and paid 30,000 yen for it, an extravagant amount for something he really should have little interest in. Yet he would have felt wrong leaving it behind.

“I don't even have a crush on her!” he complained to the empty room. She was beautiful, yes, but he didn't find her sexually attractive. She felt too familiar for him to have such feelings, it would be as wrong to him as finding a picture of your own sister hot. No, there was something else about this photo that prevented him from looking away.

This wasn't his day at all, he realised as he picked the photo up to study it closer. His moods were out of control, he no longer even understood himself. Perhaps he was overtired? Would a good nights sleep help? How was he going to sleep with the mystery before him? With a frustrated sigh he opened the frame, perhaps the photographer had left his name on the back of the picture like he had done with his own. Before digital photography had taken over and he still used prints.

Charles Lockley 5th April 1895, the words read in a handwriting so antique that it was hard for You to make out the Roman letters. The foreign name sounded so familiar, so important but like the photograph, he couldn't figure out why the name would matter. Did a celebrity share this name or something similar? His curiosity burned within him, his desire to know more all consuming. As if enchanted he traced his fingers across the letters, lifting the photo from the frame and taking one last look at the Lady Hamiton before he collapsed to the floor.

 

It had been a busy day preparing for Margery's birthday, You thought as he slipped out of the house glad to finally be alone. He'd spent the whole morning searching through clothes shops, trying to find the perfect gift for his dear sister. He'd ended up giving in and buying her perfume, hoping she would like the flowery scent. After a morning of such selflessness he deserved a moment to partake in his favourite pastime. A smile played over his lips as he headed back out into the street, his hood worn high to hide his blond hair. It would do him no good if anyone recognised him. He was to be married in just a month, but until then he planned to spend every free minute with his lover.

As always he entered the photographer's home through the back door, calling out to Charles before he headed upstairs and settled on the bed. He was so excited that it took him a moment to realise he was waiting for a man. He wasn't gay, hadn't even been tempted. Even his kisses with Gackt had just been for show. Gackt? The name sounded strange, but he was sure that he knew someone of that name.

Disorientated he removed his cloak, straightening his long hair as he stared at himself in the mirror. That would do, he decided, though he wished he had some powder to get rid of the slight shine to his nose. It didn't suit a woman to look like she might have possibly broken a sweat. It just wasn't lady like at all.

“I've missed you Sophie,” Charles complained as he wrapped his arms around You's waist. Sophie, yes, that was his name. Her name. She was Sophie, always had been. Where had this idea come from about being a man named You? Japanese as well, she'd never been further away from England than the south of France.

“I miss you too, but we can't keep doing this.” Sophie complained. “I'm to be married, you know that.”

“You don't love him, you don't know him!” Charles protested. “Please Sophie, elope with me. I have some money, enough to get by.”

“I can't Charles, it's my duty to marry who my father wishes.” Sophie complained. Why couldn't Charles see? A lady like her couldn't possibly marry a working man like him. Guilt filled her every time she thought about it. Guilt and fear. She didn't want to marry the Lord, she wanted to stay here with her lover. To grow old in his arms with many children and grandchildren to keep her busy.

“Who cares about your father!” Charles snapped angrily, forcing Sophie to turn and look him in the eye. “You have me, we have love.”

“I can't Charles, we're through.” Sophie protested, tears forming on her cheeks as she risked a glance at his face. His features were more boyish than strong, but he was handsome. His smile lit up the room, he was just so easy to be around. Sato always was the kind of man that he liked to keep around.

 

You woke up with a gasp, his body shaking as he stared down at the photo. He remembered what happened next, but how could he when it was a dream? Charles had eventually given in, taking this photo as a last memento before Sophie had gone of to marry the Lord of her father's choosing. She, he, had taken his own life in the end. The Lord ugly and cruel. Sophie had been so much, he'd made her nothing. She should have picked Charles, that had been her dying thought as she jumped from the bridge.

Was he Sophie's reincarnation? It felt like it, which meant surely Sato was Charles? They were identical in everything but skin tone, though Sato's hair was dyed where Charles' had been entirely natural.

“Damn it!” You swore. He was in love with Sato! It would have seemed ludicrous to anyone else. He was straight and never once tempted by a member of his own sex. Yet he saw it clearly now, he wanted Sato with every fibre of his being. The part of him that was Sophie, longed for the part of Sato that was Charles. It wasn't even a question of what he should do, he knew exactly what he wanted. Sato had been flirting with him, all this time, but he'd been too blind to see it. Was Sato gay? He'd never asked, but as sure as he was that he had once been Sophie, he knew Sato wouldn't turn him down.

Arranging the date was easy, though he didn't refer to it as such and Sato had never asked. Just a meal, nothing more, but the second they sat watching each other through the candle light You knew that the bassist understood.

“I had a dream, the other night.” You told Sato as they waited for desert. “You were in it.”

“Really?” Sato asked. “I dream about you sometimes too. Guess that's normal, right?”

“Maybe.” You replied. “It was set in Victorian England, you were named,”

“Charles?” Sato guessed. Clearly as shocked as You that he knew this. “Only in my dream, there was a woman named Sophie. She had your personality,”

“I was her.” You replied as he placed the pieces together. Sato had clearly seen the past too, was that why he had been flirting with him? Had he worked everything out first? They were really staring at each other now, amazed and stunned as the crazy theory that they were a reincarnated couple no longer sounded so insane.

“You broke my heart.” Sato eventually replied. The hurt in his voice was real, from a pain a century old, from thousands of miles away.

“We weren't suited to be together. It couldn't work.” You replied. Like now, he realised. He would end up with a woman, it was what he wanted. Was his destiny to continuously hurt a man that he loved?

“You like women, this is just as messed up.” Sato sighed.

“I'm sorry Sato, but I don't know what to do. Everything is just so cruel.” You replied. It was his fate to be in love with a man he couldn't have, he realised as he looked at Sato's sad smile.

“Could you try?” Sato asked after a long silent, “to be with me?”

 

“It would hurt you more when I have to leave.” Sophie complained, letting Charles unlace her dress all the same. This was foolish and would hurt them both in the long run, but the memory would be a cherished one. This much she knew.

“It'll hurt either way.” Charles replied, his lips resting gently on Sophie's own. He wanted her, with every fibre of his being, even though it was not to be. Sophie was going to marry the Lord and that was that.

“I don't want to start a marriage pregnant with another man's child.” Sophie protested, but Charles had an answer for that too. It was crazy that she was agreeing to this, crazy but somehow appropriate. This was something she would do with no one else. A special moment between Charles and herself that nobody would ever be able to take away. So, she bent over the bed with her ass in the air and accepted his oiled arousal inside her. There was no way this could lead to pregnancy, but it gave Charles the pleasure of being deep inside her. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't pleasurable either. It felt good to please him though, good to give this part of herself to him. So she moaned, and pretended to be lost in pleasure for his sake. Only to be relieved when he was finally done with her. This was it then, this was over. They would never be together again but she had given him the gift of this night. If only it could be special for her as well. That was her one regret as she rolled over. That was until Charles' tongue slid inside her, orally pleasing her and shaking her world.

 

You gasped to the sheets as Sato licked at his length, his moans real and desperate. In the end he had realised he wasn't gay, he hadn't enjoyed having Sato inside him one bit. But he hadn't hated it either. It felt familiar, comforting but wrong. He'd given up the idea of being gay for Sato alone, and then Sato had used his mouth. This was by far the best blow-job he had ever received and his body shook with excitement.

“Sato!” You cried out, his hips shooting upwards pushing his length into that talented mouth. His fingers clung tighter to the sheets, his body reaching completion and then he was spilling his seed into Sato's mouth with no conscious thought. It was all about the pleasure now and this orgasm that had rocked his world.

From lower on the bed Sato moved his head up, kneeling before You like some kind of oral god. He had no trouble swallowing his friends cum, no reservations about wiping the rest from his chin and savouring this too. Why should he struggle with this? Sato was openly gay and made no secret of it either.

“So?” Sato asked. “You can enjoy oral from a man at least.”

“Yes.” You agreed. It was almost impossible to make this confession, but he didn't want to lie to his friend.

“But not anal.” Sato replied thoughtfully. So he had noticed then? You had tried to act like he was having a good time but he must not be a very good actor. “I wonder...”

“Sato, I'm sorry.” You apologised. It felt like the only words that left his mouth these days.

“Don't be, I'm not normally on top anyway.” Sato replied. “Let's try one more thing. Before we give up?”

“You want me to be inside you.” You guessed, the bassist grinning up at him as he positioned himself on the bed with legs spread wide. Well, they had nothing left to loose so he picked up the lube from before and gently coated his fingers. Maybe they should have tried this first, but Sato had been so confident he knew how to rock his world.

You was gentle when he prepared the younger man, exploring the pleasure points as he wondered how this felt so good for Sato, and not for him. Perhaps it was about acceptance? Sato embraced being taken, where as he had so many hang ups about the whole thing that even parting his legs had been a challenge. Whatever the difference was Sato was moaning already and begging for more. He was used to this, You realised. He was being too gentle, too slow.

He prepared Sato quickly after that, not wasting any time. He was eager to take control, eager to see if this last attempt was going to work. He wasn't too slow filling Sato with his arousal and from Sato's reaction he knew there was no need to be gentle or slow. He took his steadily, going harder and faster until he was giving Sato his all. With girls he often had to hold back,scared of hurting them, for once he didn't have that fear at all. Sato was tough enough to take everything he had, and still beg for more. He found it in himself to move faster, harder until he had fallen down on top of the bassist, giving him everything he had to give. There were no more worries, no more concerns and no need to say sorry. Sophie may not have given Charles what he wanted, but that was another time and another place. He was the guitarist You and beneath him his new lover moaned the name over and over again. They were in love, and this time they were together, no matter how inappropriate or illogical it might seem.

 


End file.
